User blog:PokeGeek11/Swag's Poke-Venture! Part 2- Takeover
(Little side-note, I may be using conversations from Jwle's story, since ours link together) Info from Part 1: The tracking chip that was put into her arm allows Mytia to control her when she wants Takeover Continuing from the battle that had started previously.... The opposing Butterfree used Bug Bite! '' ''Charcoal is at 5 HP! Swag: WHY IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS AM I LOSING TO A BUTTERFREE? CHARCOAL, FLAME CHARGE! Charcoal: Chaaaaaaaaar-maaaaan! Charcoal used Flame Charge! '' ''It's super effective! '' ''The opposing Butterfree fainted! Charcoal gained 60 XP! Charcoal grew to level 7! 'Bug Catcher Larry was defeated! Bug Catcher Larry: What?!?!?! Swag gained 100 Pokedollars! ''Bug Cacher Larry: Good battle. -------_20 MINUTES LATER, AFTER TRAVELING TO BRASS TOWN_------ Swag: {Hiding in bushes near Jwle, Gyaradoes, Fox and Jet} Hm, wonder why they're talking about me... {Starts walking towards them} Jet: So I wonder where she could be...? Swag: Hey! I'm here! {Thinking (Unintentionally): What Pokemon do they have that is worth stealing?} So, uh, wanna be friends? Jwle: But back in Brass Town... you seemed so.... gloomy.... Swag: Oh er..... I've changed, I'm happier now! Gyaradoes: Oh, okay! Swag: So erm.... this is the Brass Town Party, isn't it? Jwle: Yes, unintentionally Swag: Oh, well, heh, I guess I'll join ya guys! Jwle: *Whispers something unintelligable to Fox* Mew: Mew! Mew! Jwle: Holy moly! No way! Jet: You're not hallucinating or hearing things, the real deal is right in front of us! Mew: Mew! Mew Mew Mew! Swag: Hey Mew, uh, how are ya? Mew: Mew? Swag: Go, Poke-Ball! *Throws special Poke-Ball specifically designed to catch legendaries {NOT A MASTER BALL}* Jwle: SWAG, WHAT?!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! {.... | .... | .... | DING!} ''Mew was caught! Jwle: WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?!? Oh, I'm repeating myself. Oh, I'm repeating myself. Swag: *Takes off disguise, reveals hoodie + outfit* Ta-Ta, everyone! Jwle: Wai-whaaaa?!? Swag is a Team Moon Grunt? Swag: *Groans in frustration* There are 4 teams in Lysidea, and only one team wears Pokemon hoodies. I'm a Team Justice Grunt, get it right for once, '''''PLEASE? Go, Mew! Mew: *Comes out of Pokeball* Mew Mew..... Jet: Oh gosh.... RUN GUYS! Mew is preparing a powerful Psychic!!! Jwle: RUUUUUUN!!! Swag: *Poke-Ball slips out of hand, explodes on impact with the ground* Argh! Jwle: Wooper, come out and blast away this Team Moon scum! Swag: You bozo! It's Team Justice! And I'm not going to blast off like Jessie, James, Cassidy, and Biff Jwle: Isn't it Butcher? Jet: *Rolls eyes* It's Butch! Swag: Right. Along with that Professor Ompa person... Jwle: Wasn't it Professor Salsa, like going together with Professor Chips? Jet: No, it's Professor Namba right? Mew: *Confused by all the talking* Mew??? Swag: Yea, yea, who cares. Anime is fun to watch, but now isn't exaxtly the time to discuss! Jwle: True. Wooper, Water Gun on Swag! Wooper: Woooooo.... pah!!! Swag: *Spluttering* Rude! Go, Charcoal! Jwle: More Water Guns, Wooper! Swag: Abort mission! Abort misson! Back to HQ! (TO BE CONTINUED. PART 3 COMING SOON) Category:Blog posts